Kaimetsu no Narakus Ningensei
by Ashigumokami Naraku-Sama
Summary: This fanfiction on Naraku has, Extreme Violence,Cursing,Sexual/Mature Content,Death of Character,Blood and Gore..So be fair warned it's nearly like the manga but more so on my Naraku fiction idea.
1. Prologue: Naraku's Plot

Prologue

A presence had soon been felt in the castle, albeit the style of castle had been recognized as a Phantom Castle. One may precisely witness that of a very misleading being within it that transpired to be speaking towards a smaller figure "You are to go find InuYasha; if you falter This Naraku will certainly asphyxiate you and remove you from life, got it?" He said in a tone that seemed to be that of a very bitter one. When he had finished speaking he directly had stood up to walk towards the mirror that was about a couple seconds in front of him while holding a slight grin that begun to develop into that of a sly smirk "Kukuku, Hmph, This Naraku will surely cause them extreme harmful pain soon enough!"

He had recited while his hand began to swipe against a metallic item in a hysterical tone that should render the figure an ear-piercing terror of him while he kept still while he had been concentrating on the puny figure as he saw it began to say to him with a canny smile. The figure in due time talked while he stood behind him "Yes Master Naraku, I will behave as you say right away!" Then it shortly begun to dart out of the phantom castle gazing around with what seemed to be intimidated although not of InuYasha albeit of Naraku, "I need to find this person who had been recognized as InuYasha, like Master Naraku said or I will be dispatched!" He said in a snotty tone it seemed.

The creature had shortly executed an earsplitting cry while it drifted outside the phantom castle towards the forest in which he directly entered "Hmph, Master Naraku demands me to endeavor this also perform that!" He kicked at a stump with feral cries while it had thoroughly gazed upwards as he found someone with silver hair not to mention commenced darting towards the being as he called out. "Oh, it appears to look like InuYasha!" in due time it made it to the other gazing upwards while sniveling some "You are InuYasha and you shall depart!" He dully gazed up at the taller person when the taller presence begun to glance down at the smaller one who had hollered towards him.

The small presence before long had begun to thrust its claw at the taller presence. Within a second, it struck its small claw upwards at the taller person. The taller creature shifted out of the way, as he exclaimed, "You dare attack This Sesshoumaru?" His face glanced at the smaller presence because of what he exercised this Sesshoumaru's eye begun to gaze threateningly at the little creature. While glaring his hand sliced through its neck and butchered it with a ferocious flurry. When the claw passed through the neck, it had brought the decrepit forlorn body of that small weak being to descend to its untimely demise.

Sesshoumaru had apparently faded while the Phantom Castle of Naraku had all of a sudden disappeared it seemed out of reality. Soon as the castle vanished now it had seemed Naraku finally revealed. While he had been standing above the carcass of the being he had seemed to be gazing down at it with utter displeasure "Hmph, a failure I can regard you had been, This Naraku will never put up with failures at any occurrence in time!" He directly had strolled away from its corpse although before that, he had taunted at its failing ways he had spit on the corpse with abhorrence emerging on his brow still "Pathetic!" After he had done that, he had faded out in a low growl.

He had been assessing to force so much agony for InuYasha it seemed already "Kukuku, Hmph It's time for This Naraku to play with InuYasha's mind now and cause him problems, This Naraku will make them fear him from now on"


	2. Chapter 1: InuYasha runs into Byakkofubi

_Chapter 1:_

A catastrophic concept had all a sudden been positioned into motion for the conclusive minimal days it had seemed just thanks to the one coincidentally the one known as Naraku had been arranging of what could be seemed as that of a calamitous ambition. What the day had at begun as seemed to be just that of a common day, which was that of one that maintained clear skies and the essence of the sun. Furthermore perhaps the apparently normal day could all a sudden change from one that might had seemed to be that of a favorable day but it may alter into one that would be a dilemma and possibly a delusion. As one could first may observe of the day would be InuYasha was standing by a tree gazing around as he had all a sudden yawned silently to himself "Keh,to me it seems so mundane right now I reckon the way all seems to be so quiet"

InuYasha shortly started to roam towards one tree as he gazed up once. "Keh, Naraku were are you, you miserable excuse for whatever you are?" He said in a remark whiles bluntly clutching onto Tessaiga's hilt with a modest gaze in his eyes. His fire red rat kimono moved within the wind. "Naraku you are pitiful, Come out and battle me!" He hollered as noisy as he could next he directly journeyed forward into what seemed to be nothing but was it? When InuYasha leaned on the one tree, it had fallen over "Keh, who caused this to me! Who wants to be clawed to pieces!" He spoke with a slight growl although following he gazed around as the Saimyosho approached from out of no where. "Keh, this will be to easy, also Naraku you are an authentic pansy"

When InuYasha began to holler the Saimyosho came flying at him as he yelled out towards them while he stuck his claws into his chest. "Keh, here I go I am going to sever you for good!" He bawled while he yanked the bloody claw out. "Blades of Blood!" He yells as he springs in the air severing four Saimyosho down with his claws while he grinned. When he transacted this Kagome came rushing from where she was. "InuYasha be cautious please it may be a trick!" she cried as InuYasha laughed some as he struck them all down. "Heh, to easy!" He laughed but then an barrage rained down on as a baneful laugh was heard. InuYasha turned around looking at this aristocratic looking man with a blink. "Keh, why strike me who are you?"

When the beast observed back it's grin broadened with a black-hearted grin. "Why, I am Byakkofubi and also you shall depart InuYasha!" InuYasha leapt backwards when the Gingitsune cleaved it's claw at him within a insufficient seconds later InuYasha drew Tessaiga free and slyly smirked. "Keh, you shall die whoever the fuck you are." He mocked while he swung the blade at the apparent Youkai's torso, however was driven back by its rapid flurry. "Hmph, to slow Hanyou!" He cackled as he trailed his claw at InuYasha knocking him back into a tree. "Keh, you are going to perish for that Youkai!" When he aimed to charge InuYasha again, InuYasha drove his Tessaiga up into the abdomen of Byakkofubi driving him back with a sputter of blood.

Byakkofubi shortly exclaimed with an ice-like anger being his chest or rather stomach region was cleaved wide open. "Why you, meager half breed, you will pay" He bellowed when his form began to clutch at the bloody stomach. Before long he charged forward with his hand apparently altering. He was executing an offensive with a deafening shriek signifying what he was planning on. "Baneful Phantom Storm" When Byakkofubi's hand debarked from his side, it went up in the air with black like winds broadening around it then he augmented it foreword. When he started to do the said attack, the clouds got dark then he hurled himself forward at InuYasha.

InuYasha blinked and rushed forth with full speed knocking him back with his claw causing Byakkofubi to be injured. "Keh, to easy" He said walking away wondering what could happen in the next few days.


	3. Chapter 2: Untitled for Now

_Chapter 2:_

A few hours later one could sight a form of a man approaching from the darkest recess of the forest, at initial contact he had been in a baboon pelt. "Hello, I can tell you are hurt would you wish This Naraku to help you?" The shape says in a deceiving tone however he masked the tone up to make the other think he was doing it for a good reason. All of a sudden Byakkofubi gazed up in the air at the baboon pelted person as he spoke. "Heal me?" The figure observed down as he exclaimed with a smirk within the baboon pelt. "Aye, This Naraku will heal you however for a price..." Byakkofubi gazed at Naraku with a blink, "And that is?" Naraku suddenly spoke of the price with a devious grin "You Byakkofubi shall wound InuYasha to compensate the debt, in addition you will have the jewel shards to assist you."

Byakkofubi nodded to Naraku as he paused for the shards as Naraku mended the chest wound, he embeds a shard in each arm then following each leg. When Naraku grinned he voiced once more. "Now Byakkofubi, go eliminate InuYasha, do not falter This Naraku." Byakkofubi directly nodded as he roamed off into he forest to find InuYasha "Heh, this shall be fun killing InuYasha off." He said when he had commenced to dash at an intense speed, jumping from branch to branch while advancing closer. "Hmph, I wonder why I should obey Naraku anyway?" Byakkofubi said as he approached where Kagome and as well as InuYasha was standing... Kagome was gazing around as she exclaimed to InuYasha with a gentle twinkle "InuYasha lets have a picnic or just rest today?"

InuYasha looked at Kagome with a pondering look as he spoke towards her "Eh? Maybe just depends on what happens today." Kagome looked back as she blinks some "Why do you want to fight always?" InuYasha just smirked some as he held his claws to his side. "Heh, for fun to knock back an enemy and to be the best!" Kagome suddenly spotted the Shikon no Tama from above when she turned around. "YOU!" InuYasha blinks at Kagome "Huh?" Then Kagome speaks as she screams "The TREE! Someone is in it!" InuYasha looks up then spots the one known as Byakkofubi "Keh, this will be to easy!"


End file.
